


Pray For The Rain to Go Away

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot can't deal with a two year old. His two year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray For The Rain to Go Away

Elliot was exhausted. Physically and mentally. It's the reason that he was limply stuffed in one corner of the couch while the red-blur of a two year old child made its way around the living room. Marshall was still jumping on the couch when Cookie came home from work.

"What is going on here?" Her tone was crisp as she set down her purse on the dining room table. Marshall stopped jumping and Elliot looked over his shoulder at her, face a mask of weariness. 

"How did you...?" he asked, struggling upright as she made her way into the living room and took Marshall by the upper arm, leading him to sit down beside Elliot.

"Furniture is for sitting on," Cookie admonished the both of them at once. "Elliot, why didn't you take him outside? It's a beautiful day and little boys need to run around to burn off all that energy..."

"He doesn't listen to me," Elliot frowned. "He just does whatever he wants. He'll get run over."

Cookie rolled her eyes and put Marshall's hand into Elliot's. "You have to hold on to him, Elliot. Watch him. Be firm. He'll do as he's told if you set boundaries. Now take him outside, I've got to wash up and get dinner on for your grandfather."

Marshall's eyes were wide and he looked expectantly up at Elliot. Elliot's stomach clenched as he stared down at the child and he had to fight not to recoil. Instead, he slowly untangled his fingers and stood up, wiping his hand on his slacks. "I need a cigarette. And a drink. Or I'm going to lose it."

"Elliot..." Cookie warned.

"'Side!" Marshall wailed, clambering after Elliot toward the door.

Elliot turned, holding out his hand to ward off the child flinging himself after him. "Shari, please..." he begged, tears forming in his eyes. "I've been home with him all day." So maybe it had only been four hours. For Elliot, it had been a lifetime. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I need a break. Please. I'll buy dinner. I just...I just can't. You wanted him here...you do it."

He'd barely slipped out the door when Marshall started to wail. Cookie was instantly there, soothing him and promising him things in soft, hushing tones. With trembling fingers, Elliot pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then made a beeline up the driveway and down the block. He couldn't do this, couldn't do it. Why everyone thought this was such a good idea was beyond him. Didn't they know that both of them would get broken in the process?


End file.
